Lost
by Alifandoms
Summary: One night, a group of close friend try to play Minecraft for the first time. But something goes terribly wrong, leaving the teens stuck inside the game. Will they survive their first night and thrive? But the real question is- will they make it back to reality?
1. Chapter 1

On a quiet Friday night, a group of friends and I decided to play minecraft after watching some YouTube videos.

Lily, my best friend, stopped by the local video game store after school while the others and I went straight to my house.

Reason why? Well, I was the only one with an Xbox. While Lily, Jacob, and Peter had PS3s.

Before you rant about how it's not very girly to play video games or own counsels, it was Jacob's idea.

Okay, okay, maybe Lily and I brought it up too, but let's just get on with the story.

So you get a good feel of the story, let me introduce you to each of my companions.

I am Allison. I'm not very girly at all, really. I enjoy video games and I'd rather wear jeans than skirts. I have dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Lily, is quite the opposite from me. She's very girly and loves video games as well, but she keeps that side of her hidden at school. She has elbow length, curly red hair and green eyes.

Jacob is the typical nerd. He doesn't look quite nerdy, but once you get to know him, you'd understand. He has brown shaggy hair and brown eyes.

Peter is normal. Probably the most basic guy you'll meet. He likes video games, but he prefers sports over anything. He has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

(The characters are in 7th grade)

As we sat on the couch, waiting for Lily, Jacob started reading the minecraft wiki. Out loud.

"So, there are several biomes. There is a jungle biome, a swamp biome, a taiga biome, an ocean biome, a desert biome-"

"Please, shut up." I said gruffly while I started to turn on the Xbox.

"Sorry."

"Hey, it could be useful. We don't want to look stupid messing around and doing the wrong things." Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah!" Jacob insisted.

"This isn't debate club. Let's just relax." I gave the two a look.

Lily burst into the living room, a plastic bag in her hand.

"How did you get in?"

"You left the door unlocked. Now, let's get started!" She sat down beside me on the soft carpet floor. Lily handed me the disk carefully and I slid it into the counsel.

There was an earsplitting buzzing as the screen of the T.V went black.

"Um, Allison...what's happening?" Lily grabbed my arm gently.

"I-I don't know. It must be a glitch!" My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Want me to look on the wiki about minecraft glitches?" Jacob asked innocently.

"No, I don't want you to look on the freaking wiki!" I quickly checked all the wires.

Suddenly, the T.V seemed to rip apart. The metal was contorted and bent and black pixels floated around. It seemed to have made a vortex of some sort. A digital black hole.

Lily let out a terrified yelp. "Get your parents!"

"They're at work!" I groaned.

"It's pulling us in!" Peter shrieked as he fell off the couch, gravitating to the T.V.

"Allison! Try to turn of the Xbox!" Jacob tugged on my arm roughly.

"I can't! The T.V!"

There was a loud scream before we were lured into the gaping mouth.

Darkness. All I saw was darkness. I felt helpless and alone. _ Help, hello? _

I opened my eyes slowly, after what seemed like forever.

I was standing in a forest...a Lego forest?

"Guys?" I called out.

The sky was normal. But the clouds and sun were blocky. The trees didn't have branches, just cubes of...leaves? There were sheep; I mean I think they were sheep.

Lily submerged from a small blue jello pool.

"What the..." I extended my arm for her but pulled it back at the sight. MY ARM WAS A FREAKING RECTANGLE. A 3D RECTANGLE.

"Are we in...minecraft?" I asked Lily, my voice shaky.

"Well, all I can tell you that you're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy." She HAD to crack a joke. At a time like THIS.

"We have to find the others. Now." I snapped impatiently.

"This is awesome..." Lily gazed around.

"Lily! You look like a Lego!" I stifled a laugh.

"Uh, so do you."

She looked like herself, except, very cube-ish.

"Hm. Well, let's find them. They're probably frolicking in fields." I hopped up a small hill what was basically blocks of dirt and grass.

"Aw! Look at the little sheepeys! And the little piggies!" Lily trotted along side me.

"We have no time to waste. Doesn't it get dark on minecraft? And monsters come out?" I moved my legs quickly, realizing I couldn't bend my knees.

"Ooh, well, let's go!" Lily and I stopped at the end of the hill. We noticed two other Lego guys heading toward us.

"Jacob? Peter?"

"WE'RE IN THE GAME, ALLISON!" Jacob started running in circles and hopping up and down. "HUZZAH!"

"Oh, calm yourself, kid." Peter lifted his arm and hit him.

"Ow!" Jacob's body flashed a bright red. "Just like the game..." He smiled and began to hop up and down again. "Oh! We have to build shelter!"

"Let's do that, I don't want to get attacked...by a mob." Peter started running to a blocky cavern.

"Is that a monster?" Lily looked scared, even terrified.

"Well, not all mobs are monsters. There's cows, sheep, chickens, pigs, horses, squid, etcetera... They're not all bad." Jacob explained politely.

"Shouldn't we get food?" I noticed mini mushrooms around us.

"Yes!" Jacob started hitting the mushrooms. They made a crunching noise and then a tiny ping once he collected them. "Allison, go get wood. Lily, go to the tavern with Peter."

"Okay." I walked up to a tall tree. I suppose you hold your arm on it?

A block of wood began to break. It changed into a smaller version and disappeared.

I looked at my hand. I was holding the wood...

I continued to gather all the wood from the tree and started to break the leave cubes as well.

A few 2D apples dropped onto the ground and zoomed right to me.

The apples were now in my hand.

"C'mon, I want the wood!" I thought hard. The wood appeared back into my hand. I was spalled at such logic.

_If I just think of it, It'll appear._

After a long time of collecting wood, I noticed the sun began to lower and the sky was a new color of orange.

"Allison, quick, get in!" Lily was calling for me outside a small cave. I ran over and slid inside.

Peter and Lily had made a small little cave. Jacob closed it off a bit, only leaving it open at the bottom for light.

"Allison, you have to make a crafting table so we can make weapons and more food and what not. Peter, did you collect a bunch of cobblestone?" Jacob paced around the cave.

"Yeah, it took forever, though." He sighed and threw his blocks of cobblestone at Jacob.

"Shh. What's that noise?" Lily edged closer to the cave entrance.

"I dunno, it could be a zombie. A website said they make growling and grunting noises. Creepers and spiders hiss-"

"You're saying there's spiders?" I whisper-screamed. I had arachnophobia, and I did not plan on seeing those grotesque insects here.

"Yeah, but it's creepers we should worry about. But for now, how about you let me make the crafting table." Jacob suggested.

"Okay." It was a good idea, I had no idea how to 'craft' this stuff. I threw the wood at him and he picked it up.

Soon, he made a wooden box that sat along the wall of the cave.

"Good job, Allison. You got a lot of wood!" Jacob smiled at me.

"Thanks, I believe I have meaning in life now." I tried to hold back a smirk. "What am I? The official lumberjack?"

"Hey, you said it, not me."

"Ugh, you're unbelievable, Jacob."

**A/N: Yay, first chapter! Give me ideas if you wish for an adventure the group will come across next! :) And: if you're a Warriors (cats) fan or Frozen/Rise Of the Guardians fan, check out my other stories! Don't forget to favorite and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun finally had risen, so we decided to collect more materials.

Jacob started breaking away the cave entrance that was blocked up.

"So, how will we get out of this place?" Lily started fiddling with the crafting box.

"I dunno. Can we even get out?" I sighed. I wanted to get out of this place more than ever.

"Let's just get more materials. Peter, go kill some sheep for wool. Allison-"

"Get wood. Yeah, I got it." I glared at Jacob.

"Lily, you can go collect dirt so we can manage to make a dirt house."

"A dirt house? I'm not living in a freaking dirt house. That's gross." Lily hit Jacob about 5 times.

"Can you guys stop hitting me? I'm at like, 6 hearts." Jacob growled and backed away from her.

"Oh, calm down, kid. Now let's go." I murmured as I walked out of the cave.

"Yeah." Peter pushed past Lily and Jacob to head toward a mountain.

"Do you reckon there's sheep there?" He looked over at me.

"Um, yeah. There's clearly like, five sheep up there."

"'Kay."

I went back to my old forest and began punching the trees again.

"Help! Oh my god!" Lily ran toward me and hid behind a tree.

"What is wrong?" I whispered.

"There's a green thing chasing me! It's hissing."

A loud hissing noise began ringing in my ears.

A green figure started sauntering over to is. It's mouth was crooked and it had four legs...

"Move!" Lily started running away as the thing began to get pudgier.

I ran after her, my heart pumping with adrenaline.

We heard a loud boom in the distance once we made it to a nearby lake.

"That must have been a creeper. Those damn-"

"Let's get back to camp." Lily started walking around the forest.

"It chased us! It was terrifying." I exclaimed as I ate an apple I collected from a tree.

"A real creeper. Wow." Jacob started crafting us beds from the wool Peter got.

"Yeah. Anyone got any food?" Lily glanced over at me.

"I have a few apples and some pork. It's raw, though. I'll give you an apple." I threw an apple at her and she picked it up.

The sun began to set, so we got into our blocky beds.

"'Gnite, guys."

"I'm just glad we're not sleeping in a dirt house."

"Oh, go to sleep, Lily!"

**A/N: Sorry this was so short! Please, Follow and Review if you wish. **


End file.
